Juggernaut Max
Juggernaut Max is monkey Hero in Bloons Adventure Time TD, and is a variation of Max who uses a giant ballista/crossbow machine. He is unlocked if you beat the Cyclops adventure on Extreme difficulty in Grasslands. He costs $700 to place and is using Dart weapons in his arsenal. His attacks also have one of the highest pierces in the game without help from additional items. Statistic Upgrades Tightened Springs: Max's darts fly faster. Reinforced Ratchets: Max's darts fly even faster. Spiked Balls: Max fires giant spiked balls that have significantly increased pierce. Juggernaut: Max fires the famous juggernaut, giving him massive pierce and extra damage to ceramics. Keep Rolling: Launches a massive juggernaut that rolls back up the track. (On next upgrades you can have only one of these) Gumballs: Max's attacks can cover bloons in sticky bubblegum. Snowballs: Max's attacks can freeze bloons solid. Great Balls Of Fire: Max's attacks can set bloons on fire. Greased Runners: Increases attack speed. Insta-Reload: Increases attack speed even more. Double shot: Fires twice each attack. Spiky Chaos ability: Max spins around widly, launching bouncing juggernauts in every direction! Star Boost Juggernaut Max will receive the following permanent boosts as he levels up: *2 stars - Base attack speed increased by 0.1 *4 stars - Base range increased by 2 *6 stars - Base projectile speed increased by 15% *8 stars - Base attack speed increased by 0.1 *9 stars - Base range increased by 3 *10 stars - Base attack damage increased by 1. +17 damage to Fortified Bloon Quotes When placed: *"Say 'hello' to my little friend!" *"Bigger and better than ever before!" *"I roll in, the bloons roll out." When tapped: *"Ready to roll!" *"Watch the springs!" *"Locked on target!" *"Armed and ready!" *"All set!" *"Warmed and ready!" *"Let's roll!" *"Glad I'm wearing a helmet." (when annoyed) When upgraded: *"Lock and load!" *"Here we go!" *"Reloading!" *"Light it up FP!" (When upgraded to Great Balls Of Fire) *"Stick it to 'em princess!" (When upgraded to Gumballs) *"You're a cool dude Ice King!" (When upgraded to Snowballs) When MOAB-class bloons appear: *"Got it in my sights!" When MOAB-class bloons are popped: *"There's more where that came from." When bloons leak: *"Time to step it up again!" Strategies Juggernaut Max has the highest pierce of any tower in the game, except for Super Monkey's laser whips, which have infinite pierce. Because of this, he synergizes well with Ice King's Winter Weather upgrade. Buy the great balls of fire upgrade first, and then put him at a good place so bloons can't get past! He's pretty weak against MOAB class bloons, just like Dart monkey upgraded to Spike-o-pult or Juggernaut. So if you want to pop MOABs, don't use him unless you want to pop the MOAB's children. He can equip the strongest dart weapon in the game, Dragon Fangs. Tons more damage and pierce can make him pretty good for groups of bloons. Update History 1.6.2 * Keep Rolling MOAB damage increased to 150 from 100 * Great Balls of Fire MOAB damage increased to 18dmg/s from 8dmg/s * Spiky Chaos does an additional 5 damage per hit to MOABs * Gains +17 damage to Fortified bloons at 10 stars Gallery File:TowerJuggernautMaxPortrait_large.png|Juggernaut Max Unlocked Juggernaut Max.png|Unlocked Juggernaut Max! Unlocking Juggernaut Max!|Juggernaut Max unlock animation Trivia *Between the 1.0.1 and 1.0.2 updates, Juggernaut Max's voice actor changed, making him the only hero/character to ever get his voice changed in between updates. His former voice actor was Mark Garrison in 1.0.1, and in 1.0.2 and later, his current voice actor is Gary Furlong. *However, he still keeps his old quotes. **This also applies to his Dart counterpart. Category:Heroes Category:Bloons Adventure Time TD